valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Buildings
There are 25 buildings in game. Most of them you can upgrade. As of recent update (1.7.0 probably) It is now possible to make a second kingdom. To unlock, clear 8-6 of normal campaign mode. A 1st Kingdom Gate Building has to be built before access can be made to your 2nd kingdom. Castle Heart of the kingdom. Level it up to allow building of more structures. Size: 4x4 Max quantity: 1 Ward For the second kingdom. Second kingdom is obtained after significant progression in war. It evolves up to Lvl 5 giving extra storehouses and resource production buildings (Farm, Ether, Iron). Farm Produces Gold. Resources generate slowly over time. Size 2x2 Max quantity: 10 Ether Furnace Produces Ether. Resources generate slowly over time. Size 2x2 Max quantity: 10 Iron Works Produces Iron. Resorces generate slowly over time. Size: 2x2 Max quantity: 10 Gold Storehouse Stores Gold. Raises collection capacity of this resource. Size: 2x2 Max quantity: 7 Ether Storehouse Stores Ether. Raises collection capacity of this resource. Size: 2x2 Max quantity: 7 Iron Storehouse Stores Iron. Raises collection capacity of this resource. Size: 2x2 Max quantity: 7 Alliance Hall The Alliance Hall Gain blessings by leveling up via alliance activities. Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 1 Build Time: 1M 30s Deco Storehouse A facility where you can put and withdraw decorative buildings. Free to use. Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 1 Work Shop A carpenter's workshop. Increases no. of construction projects. Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 5 Airship Dock A special structure that raises the limit of all resources. Airships can be launched too. Magic School Increases points and raises archwitches's Rate Great Temple Increases Campaign Vitality by the power of faith Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 3 Barracks Raises unit proficiency and increases Cost limit. Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 3 Arena Important facility that increases the size of Unit. Size: 4x4 Max quantity: 1 Fort Important facility that increases the size of Unit. Size: 4x4 Max quantity: 1 Yggdrasil Increases points from the accumulated magic of this spirit tree Size: 2x2 Max quantity: 3 Effect: Battle Points +2 Cost: 500 Gems Market Trade resources here. Market prices improve as it levels up. Size: 3x3 Max quantity 1 Saloon Raises warrior's morale and decreases time for duels Size: 2x2 Max quantity: 3 Parliament Building Reduces amount of resources used when Soldiers Size: 4x4 Max quantity: 3 Fountain Water fairy protection raises great success probability when performing Upgrade Size: 2x2 Max quantity: 2 Goddess Statue The goddess' blessings increase the probability of obtaining Trophies Size: 2x2 Max quantity: 2 Fire Ruins Raises ATK and DEF of Elemental maidens from the sacrament of flames. Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 2 Ice Tower Raises ATK and DEF of Elemental maidens from ice research. Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 2 Shrine of Light Raises ATK and DEF of Elemental maidens from the benefit of light. Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 2 Pagan Hall Raises ATK and DEF of Elemental maidens from the festival of darkness. Size: 3x3 Max quantity 2